This invention relates to a liquid starch product suitable for use by livestock and other animals. The product is suitable for use by monogastric animals, such as hogs, chickens and other poultry, ruminants, such as cattle, sheep and goats, and pseudo-ruminants such as horses, rabbits and the like. In short, the product is a suitable feed, or feed supplement, for all domestic livestock.
While liquid starch products have been prepared in the past, such products have not met with a great deal of commercial success. This has primarily resulted from inherent deficiencies in the product. For example, many previous liquid products have not been suitable due to the lack of emulsion stability. Many of these other products also have much of the starch removed. Thus, the products when shipped and stored for a period of time separate into a solids lower layer and an unsightly but distinct top liquid layer. This makes the product unacceptable for use without chemical emulsifiers, or mixing before use. As a result of such poor performance characteristics, such products have been received with less than total enthusiasm by livestock feeders.
The product of this invention provides a liquid starch product, in an emulsion form, which has emulsion stability for periods of time up to as long as nine months, but more typically for several months, i.e., three to six months. As a result, the product has good storage properties and a long shelf life.
In addition to the advantage of emulsion stability, good storage capabilities and long shelf life, the product of this invention also have the unique capability of replacing up to as much as 5% to 10% of the dry grain in a dry feed ration. It also functions as a feed conditioner and eliminates the need for the pelletizing of some feeds, without any significant difference in animal weight gain or feed conversion being noted. As a result, feed costs can be significantly decreased, by utilizing a portion of a cheaper feed product without any corresponding decrease in feed efficiency, since the feed conversion to protein (meat) remains constant.
Accordingly, the principal objects of this invention are to provide a method of preparing a liquid starch based edible product which has a good shelf life, has long storage capability, which is a stable emulsion, and which can effectively be used as a substitute for either a portion of dry grain or mechanically pelletizing, or both, thereby decreasing feed costs. And importantly the substitution is made without any corresponding decrease in feed efficiency.
Another object is to develop a method for preparing an improved liquid starch product having an improved maltose value, a naturally high lactose level, and which needs less size reduction pretreatment than my prior processed starch product.
Yet another object is to prepare a product which can be used as an effective, and nutritious grain and/or silage sealer.
The means of accomplishing the above and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows.